Melainia Mosagina
Name: Melainia "Mel" Mosagina Age: 16 Nationality: Shienarian Hair: Long and straight, she has dirty blonde hair that she often leaves flowing down her back or else in a loose braid. Eyes: She has wide blue-green eyes that she gets from her father. Skin: She has fairly olive skin that still has a hint of pale to it. Height: She is a fit 5’6 with a trim body to match. Voice: When she speaks, as she often does not, her voice is someone rich and full. It is neither loud nor soft, but almost gentle even with how solid it is. Special Skills: A Sword. She can wield a sword and fight with it as well. She does know how to get her way, not with her body, strength, or whining, but instead with her tongue, talking her way into or out of anything. If she has a goal, she puts all her efforts and strength into it, until it is fully achieved. Knowledge Weakness: She has no knowledge of how to use a needle and thread, nor does she know much of books and writing. She also does not know much outside of Shienar. Physical Weakness: She is good at wielding daggers in both hands or a short sword in her right and left hand, but is no good at long swords, blunt weapons, or two handed because of the sheer strength and upper body stamina required. Her legs as not as strong as she would wish, as she can not run the great distances she wants to. She also has a problem with breathing, as in when she does run those great distances or trains a long time, she often times find herself at a shortness of breath. (See below for more details) Personality weakness: She has major anxiety attacks when something she does not like or fears or does not want occurs or is going to occur. When she knows that she is going to fail or lose something, she also gets upset. At this anxiety moments, she slowly loses her ability to breathe and, if not calmed down in time, will completely lose her breath and pass out (at which time normal breathing returns to her). = Character History = When Mel was born, her mother had just finished burying her father the day before, and it was all up to her older brother, Matias, only 8 at the time, to take care of the small family. Mel’s mother, Jokaishu, was heart broken but determined to take care of her two children and bring them up right. They lived just outside of the capitol in Shienar, where Mel’s father had been a member of the guard, and died in the server of protecting the country from the Blight. Mel grew up almost always tagging along with her brother on whatever he was doing. If he was practicing with swords, then she was watching, and swinging around her stick as if it was her sword. If he was in the market place buying something for their mother, she was carrying the bags and choosing out the best fruit. If he was riding around on horseback, looking at their land, then she was running as fast as possible, trying to catch up. When she turned 10, her much older brother decided that it was time she become a lady. Mel fought back, and continued to try to be him. Jokaishu was growing old quickly from heartbreak and loneliness without her beloved husband. She had never thought she would become a young widow and she never could overcome the loss. In the morning, when she was her strongest, she tried to teach Mel to be a lady. However, by the time she fell asleep at noon, Mel was back out in the yard, swinging her brother’s first sword, pretending that she too would one day fight back the blight. At 12, she lost her mother as well. Finally the heartache killed her and she was laid to rest. Mat had no idea what to do with his baby sister other than take care of her like she was another young boy that was in training. He gave up on the idea of her ever being a proper lady and began teaching her how to use a sword the next day. Next came daggers, and finally training in being agile and fit. She was a proud soldier in training. She wore baggy pants and a lose top, and her hair was always under a cap. She wore her sword at her waist and knew how to use it. She spent all her time with her brother, up until 16. However, then things changed. Her brother was called up to the Blight and died while in combat. The last thing she had said to him was “I hate you” because he would not allow her to come with him. All alone, she did not know what to do alone. She could not afford to live in her parents home, so she sold the house, took her horse and sword, and rode to the capital. She went to the barracks, looking for a captain. When he saw her, he dismissed her, saying no woman should be here, but instead at the Women’s Quarters. He pointed her to it and, as she went inside, she was stopped by two women that almost attacked her. “No man goes in the woman’s quarters, unless invited, especially not armed.” At that moment, Mel’s cap fell off and her hair came tumbling out just as guards came running to grab her and arrest her. A strange woman walked out and waved her hand, moving everyone away from her. She bent down and gently lifted Mel’s chin to look up at her. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, and then Mel felt a strange spark inside of herself. It was almost as though this woman could see in her, as if she knew something. The woman had an ageless face - which was the best that Mel could have described it. It was as if something was off with this woman, but not in a bad way. There was just something there that had tweaked Mel's curiousity. Nonetheless, she flinched away from the woman, who then stood and turned away from her, beckoning to a man that was nearby. "Hello, my child. I do not know who you are nor what you were looking for, but I do have what you need. You are coming with me to Tar Valon. I am Rasheta Sedai. We leave at dawn." Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Novice Bios